僕達の歌
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Kita bertemu, menjalani semuanya dan kita berpisah. Itulah takdir yang selalu kita jalani. Bila segala takdir berjalan begitu, aku berharap aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun itu berarti hanya 1 detik.
1. Connect

Bunga sakura yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Menambah indah hatiku yang sudah lama kosong. Dan disanalah kutemukan sosokmu, berdiri di bawah guguran bunga yang sangat indah ini.

Perlahan angin musim semi yang lembut menerpa topi yang bertengger dikepalamu dan menerbangkannya padaku. Mungkin inilah takdir yang membuat kita bertemu.

* * *

Our Music

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this fict that's all

Summary: Kita bertemu, menjalani semuanya dan kita berpisah. Itulah takdir yang selalu kita jalani. Bila segala takdir berjalan begitu, aku berharap aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun itu berarti hanya 1 detik.

Note: Disini Aphrodi saya jadiin cewek, karena saya entah kenapa lebih suka straight pair ._.  
Tiap chapter gonta-ganti POV ._. untuk ch 1 Shirou POV

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Connect

* * *

"Maaf merepotkanmu, siapa namamu? Aku Afuro Terumi tapi orang tuaku sering memanggilku Aphrodi yang berarti dewi kasih sayang." Ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis, rambut pirangnya yang panjang diterka angin pelan disaat ia mengenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku Fubuki Shirou... ini topimu." Ujarku singkat sambil mengembalikan topinya. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tapi bagiku, senyum itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab ucapanku.

"Shirou... kamu sekolah dimana? Aku baru pindah ke SMP Raimon, tapi aku belum tahu jalan kesana." Kini Aphrodi menampilkan wajah memelas yang begitu manis dimataku.

"... Kebetulan aku juga bersekolah disana, ayo berangkat bersama." Balasku cepat sembari menarik tangannya.

Hatiku berdegup kencang disaat kami berlari kerah sekolah. Perasaan ini selalu dilintasi dengan rasa senang. Ada apa denganku? Aku bertanya-tanya dengan hal itu, tapi kuurungkan niatku untuk memikirkannya lagi.

* * *

Di Sekolah

* * *

"Kita sampai... Aku langsung ke kelasku ya... Kamu bisa pergi sendiri ke ruang administrasi kan?" tanyaku sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangat dan langsung dibalas cepat dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

Dan disanalah kami berpisah jalan. Dalam hati kuucapkan harapan kecil. Argh, kenapa hanya dengan bertemu dengannya tadi saja sudah membuatku ingin bertemu lagi? Mungkin ini hanya perasaan wajar yang sering dirasakan orang bila sudah akrab dengan seseorang.

* * *

Aku pun sampai di kelasku tepat sebelum bel berdering. Dengan cepat aku meraih bangkuku dan duduk dengan tenang. Perlahan sosok gadis itu muncul di depan kelas. Tunggu... itu kan... Aphrodi!? Jadi kami sekelas?

Tatapan Aphrodi langsung menuju kearahku. Ia langsung tersenyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya. Spontan seluruh murid di kelas menatapku dengan tatapan kaget.

Gouenji, sahabatku sekaligus teman sebangkuku langsung _sweatdrop_ menatapku yang sekarang sedang menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam.

"Dia murid baru disini. Dia pindahan dari Seoul. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Hitomiko_-sensei_ sambil mempersilahkan Aphrodi.

"Halo, perkenalkan. Nama saya Afuro Terumi, tapi orang tua saya sering memanggilku Aphrodi yang berarti dewi kasih sayang. Saya pindahan dari Seoul, tapi saya bisa bahasa Jepang karena ibu saya orang Jepang." Ucap Aphrodi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Seluruh murid hanya ber-wah ria mendengar ucapan Aphrodi. Dan sekali lagi ia tersenyum hangat kepadaku membuatku sedikit blushing.

"Afuro_-san_, tempat dudukmu dibelakang Fubuki_-san_ disebelah Otonashi-_san_, kuharap kalian bisa akrab." Ujar Hitomiko-_sensei_ sembari menunjukku. Aku hanya kaget mendengar ucapan Hitomiko-_sensei_. Perasaanku bercampur mendengarnya ada perasaan senang dan juga bingung.

Aphrodi langsung berjalan dengan lincah kearah bangku dibelakangku. Ketka ia melewatiku dan Gouenji ia kembali tersenyum.

"Halo Shirou~ halo juga engg..." Aphrodi menyapaku dan langsung berhenti karena tidak mengetahui nama Gouenji dan Otonashi-_san_.

"Oh, aku Gouenji Shuuya." Ucap Gouenji spontan setelah melihat Aphrodi grogi.

"Kalau aku Otonashi Haruna, salam kenal Terumi-_chan_." Otonashi-_san _juga langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sembari tersenyum hangat kearah Aphrodi.

Aphrodi hanya tersenyum membalas perkenalan mereka sambil mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Ano... Shi-Shirou... boleh pulang bareng? Aku masih takut hilang." Aphrodi langsung menghampiriku sepulang dari sekolah.

"Eh, boleh, tapi hari ini aku pulang agak telat karena ada ekskul, tak apa?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Tenang saja, kami juga satu ekskul sama Fubuki-_kun_ kok, jadi kita pulang berempat ya." Tiba-tiba Otonashi-_san_ langsung mengikuti pembicaraan kami.

Aphrodi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu aku tunggu diruang musik saja ya." Ujarnya sambil meninggalkan kami bertiga.

* * *

Hari sudah hampir menjelang malam. Gouenji dan Otonashi-_san_ tiba-tiba tidak bisa ikut kami pulang bersama dengan alasan ada masalah sedikit.

Aku terus berlari melewati lorong menuju ruang musik. Langkahku memelan setelah mendengar dentingan piano yang begitu indah.

Aku langsung membuka pintu ruang musik itu dan mendapati Aphrodi sedang memainkan sebuah klasik dengan begitu indah tapi terkesan begitu sedih, bagaikan penyesalan. Perlahan musik itu terhenti dan sosok Aphrodi kini menatapku kaget.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa main piano." Ucapku singkat sambil mendekatinya sambil tersenyum.

"Conturbatio dan Decretum... itulah judul lagu itu... sampai sekarang aku hanya mengingat lagu itu." Ujar Aphrodi sambil menggaruk pelan keningnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tak apa, walaupun satu, lagu itu sangat indah. Sudah mau pulang?" lanjutku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Ia mengangguk dan meraih tanganku.

* * *

Sambil berjalan dengan riang, Aphrodi bersenandung. Senandungnya membuat melodi lagu yang ia mainkan tadi.

"Waktu kecil aku ingin orang-orang mau mendengarkan lagu itu. Tapi orang yang mendengarkannya adalah kamu. Rasanya seperti mimpi ya kan?" Aphrodi tertawa kecil setelah asyik bersenandung.

"... Aku juga memiliki mimpi kecil seperti itu."

Aphrodi langsung berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Tatapannya begitu lurus.

"Mimpi apa? Aku ingin tahu!" ujarnya dengan begitu ceria.

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Aku kembali _blushing_, malu untuk mengatakan isi mimpiku. "Jangan ketawa ya... aku... ingin membuat tempat dimana semua orang bisa tersenyum dengan lepas..." ucapku pelan.

Aphrodi mulai tertawa mendengarnya membuatku sedikit kesal dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Semua orang juga memiliki mimpi. Dan aku berpikir mimpimu bagus kok." Ujar Aphrodi sambil berlari menyeberangi jalan tanpa melihat sekitar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi melaju. Aku berusaha menolong Aphrodi tapi jangkauanku tak sampai. Gadis itu terserempet dengan begitu jelas dimataku.

Aku langsung berlari mendekati Aphrodi yang tertidur tak berdaya. Senyum hangatnya masih ia tampilkan. "Shi-Shirou..." ucapnya pelan sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Huwaaaa! Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fict FubuAphro QAQ

Pertama, saya... eng... agak kurang gimana gitu. Soalnya saya langsung bikin fict ini setelah dengerin lagunya Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica ._. dan ini fict memiliki theme sendiri. Untuk chapter 1 theme song adalah **Connect-ClaRis**. Mungkin reader-san tachi bisa membacanya sambi ditemani lagu itu. Lagunya kesannya cepet tapi sedih lho. Author suka banget XD.

Mungkin sekian aja~ jaa ne XD

Review?


	2. Conturbatio

Shirou mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu keras. Pandangannya terus menampilkan wajah kesal dan gelisah.

"Aphrodi! Suster Aphrodi kemana!?" tanya seorang wanita separuh baya terhadap suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Tenang bu, pasien sedang menjalani operasi. Harap ibu dapat tenang." pinta sang suster sembari memegangi wanita yang diyakini adalah ibu Aphrodi.

Pandangan wanita itu langsung beralih memandang Shirou yang tampak merasa bersalah.

"Kau! apa yang kau lakukan pada Aphrodi!?" bentak wanita itu sambil mendekati Shirou yang masih termenung.

"... Maafkan aku..." ujarnya pelan tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya.

Tiba-tiba lampu tanda operasi menjadi padam. Sesosok dokter keluar dari ruang operasi itu diikuti dengan sosok gadis muda yang terbaring lemah.

"Keluarga Afuro_-san_?" tanya dokter itu singkat sambil mendekati ibu Aphrodi.

"Saya, dok! Bagaimana keadaan putri saya?" tanya ibu Aphrodi sambil sedikit tegang.

Dokter tersebut tampak sedikit gelisah. "Maaf, kami berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi...

* * *

Our Music

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this fict that's all

Summary: Kita bertemu, menjalani semuanya dan kita berpisah. Itulah takdir yang selalu kita jalani. Bila segala takdir berjalan begitu, aku berharap aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun itu berarti hanya 1 detik.

Note: Disini Aphrodi saya jadiin cewek, karena saya entah kenapa lebih suka straight pair ._.  
Tiap chapter gonta-ganti POV ._. untuk ch 2 Author POV

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Conturbatio

* * *

"Tidak mungkin... Aphrodi... kehilangan penglihatannya?" isak tangis sang ibu mulai terdengar, perlahan tubuhnya terguncang dan ia jatuh pingsan.

Shirou langsung berdiri dan mendekati dokter tadi. "Apa... aku boleh memasuki ruangannya?" tanyanya cepat.

"Pasien butuh istirahat, harap menjenguknya 2 jam lagi."

"Kumohon, biarkan aku masuk kedalam kamarnya... setidaknya itulah yang bisa kulakukan!" pinta Shirou kembali, matanya tak bergeming saat mengutarakannya.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafas sejenak dan mengangguk pelan. "Hanya untuk sekali ini, dan asalkan anda tidak mengganggu ketenangan pasien lain."

Wajah Shirou kembali cerah. Dengan cepat ia membungkuk dan berlari menuju ruang UGD dimana Aphrodi dirawat.

* * *

Waktu telah terlewat, tapi mata Aphrodi tak terbuka. Sembari terus menggenggam tangannya, Shirou terus menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu khawatir.

"... Aphrodi... maafkan aku... aku tak pantas menjadi temanmu..." ujar Shirou pelan. Perlahan kristal bening mengalir dari iris biru itu dan mengenai wajah gadis berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring lemah dihadapannya.

"... nn... rou... Shi... rou... Shirou..." dengan cepat Shirou mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sosok gadis yang memanggilnya.

"... Aphrodi... _yokatta..._" ujarnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya sambil memgang erat tangan Aphrodi.

Kini gadis itu terdiam kebingungan, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi takut.

"Shirou! dimana ini!? ada apa denganku!? kenapa semuanya tampak gelap!? kenapa!? TIDAKKKK!" gadis itu kini histeris mengetahui keadaannya yang telah berubah.

Tangisannya tak dapat dihentikan, wajahnya tampak begitu ketakutan. Sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya.

"... Aphrodi... ini semua salahku..."

Aphrodi tak membalas ucapan Shirou, tubuhnya bergetar. Isakkannya terdengar dengan begitu jelas.

"... Maafkan aku..." dengan cepat Shirou memeluk tubuh gadis dihadapannya sambil mengelus lembut kepalanya.

* * *

"Sudah baikan?" Shirou membuka tirai di kamar itu. Aphrodi hanya mengangguk cepat sambil sedikit _blushing_.

"Aku... apa yang terjadi padaku? kenapa semuanya tampak gelap. Apa aku..."

"... ya, kecelakaan itu mengakibatkanmu kehilangan penglihatanmu... maafkan aku karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkanmu." Shirou berjalan kearah Aphrodi sambil terus menatap bersalah kearah tangannya.

Aphrodi yang sedari tadi terduduk diam, kini meraba-raba sebelah kanannya dan meraih tangan kanan Shirou.

"Ibuku pernah berkata, kalau ingin menenangkan hati bersama, caranya dengan menggenggam tangannya seperti ini." jelas Aphrodi sambil tersenyum hangat.

Shirou terdiam melihatnya. Dia mulai menahan tawa kecil melihat tindakan Aphrodi.

"... teman..."

Shirou mendengar sayup-sayup suara Aphrodi. "eh?"

"... te-terima kasih... sudah mau jadi temanku." ujar Aphrodi pelan.

Shirou hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Aphrodi.

* * *

Sekolah, Kelas

* * *

"Fubuki-_kun_!" Haruna berlari mendekati Shirou yang baru saja menaruh tasnya dibangkunya.

"Kudengar, Terumi-_chan _masuk rumah sakit ya?" Haruna tampak kelelahan setelah berlari kearah Shirou.

"Eh!? aku baru mendengarnya. Apa yang terjadi?" Shuuya yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Shirou ikut menambahkan.

Shirou terdiam sejenak. "Kemarin, saat kami pulang bersama... tanpa sengaja ada truk yang menabrak Aphrodi saat sedang menyeberang. Aphrodi kehilangan penglihatannya karena hal itu." jelas Shirou sambil menunduk kesal.

Haruna hanya bisa menatap Shirou dengan wajah merasa bersalah, begitu pula Shuuya.

"Ah! apa aku boleh menjenguknya? Gouenji-_kun_ juga ikut! lagipula kita kan teman pertamanya disini!" Haruna langsung menghangatkan keadaan dengan keceriaannya dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Gouenji.

* * *

Rumah sakit

* * *

"Jadi... Gouenji_-kun _ dan Haruna-_chan_ berminat menjengukku tapi mendadak ada urusan keluarga lagi?" Aphrodi sedikit _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Shirou.

Shirou melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Aphrodi dan meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga yang membentuk mahkota ke atas kepala Aphrodi. "Iya... tapi Haruna menitipkan karangan bunga itu untukmu" jelasnya pelan.

Aphrodi memegang karangan bunga itu dengan sedikit kaget. Perlahan rautnya melembut, wajahnya kini menampilkan senyum simpul.

"Oh iya, Gouenji menitipkan ini... sebuah surat... tapi, aku tidak yakin kamu bisa membacanya Aphrodi." ujar Shirou kembali sambil sedikit _sweatdrop_.

Aphrodi hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku akan membacanya saat waktunya sudah tepat." ujar Aphrodi singkat setelah menerima sepucuk surat itu dari tangan Shirou.

"Oh iya, aku tadi baru saja ke toko CD dekat sini dan menemukan CD ini. Ini lagu Nocturne dan Fantaisie karangan F. Chopin. Mau mendengarnya?" ujar Shirou sambil mengambilkan berbagai alat elektronik yang dapat digunakan.

Aphrodi hanya mengangguk pelan dan mencoba meraih headset-nya. "Ayo kita dengarkan bersama..." ajaknya dengan begitu semangat sambil memberikan headset yang sebelah lagi.

Musik mulai mengalun dengan lembut. Tangga nada yang ia mainkan membuat harmoni yang begitu indah.

Aphrodi tampak begitu senang mendengarkan lagu itu. bibirnya terus melantunkan nada-nada yang terdengar olehnya. Perlahan ia menghentikan senandungnya dan membelakangi Shirou menghadap kearah jendela.

Shirou terdiam menatapinya. Tubuh Aphrodi bergetar, perlahan kristal-kristal bening mengalir dari iris cokelatnya.

* * *

Yo! saya upload fict ini tidak terlalu lama ya XD tapi saya janji akan lebih giat di bagian fict lain yang numpuk juga. ==u

oh iya, mengingat ini sudah chapter 2... itu berarti tinggal chapter 3 dan extra lagi. Kuharap masih banyak yang berminat membaca dan mereview fict ini... X3

chapter kedua hari ini menggunakan lagu instrumental **Conturbatio-Kajiura Yuki** sebagai main theme. Dan lagu selingan adalah **Fantaisie** dan** Nocturne-F. F. Chopin. **Untuk lagu Fantaisie, lagunya terkesan cepat jadi saya anjurkan tidak menambahkan dalam daftar lagu kalau mau menemani pembacaan dengan musik tema cerita ini. Saya anjurkan hanya memakai lagu Conturbatio dan Nocturne. XD

Mungkin sekian aja~ jaa ne XD

Review?


	3. Decretum

Aku terus menangis mendengarkan lantunan melodi ini. Begitu menyedihkan untuk didengar, aku merasa begitu tersiksa dengan keadaanku sekarang. Apa salahku!? kenapa nasibku begini!?

"Aphrodi..." terdengar suara Shirou memanggil namaku. Spontan aku berbalik tanpa berpikir panjang.

Ia melihatnya... butiran kristal bening yang mengalir ini... Maaf aku terlihat sedih dihadapanmu.

"... Aku... Apa aku bisa bermain piano lagi Shirou? aku... setidaknya ingin memainkan lagu itu lagi, walaupun itu hanya sekali saja." ucapku dengan begitu egois. Air mataku terus menemani setiap kata yang kulanturkan.

Shirou terdiam.

* * *

Our Music

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this fict that's all

Summary: Kita bertemu, menjalani semuanya dan kita berpisah. Itulah takdir yang selalu kita jalani. Bila segala takdir berjalan begitu, aku berharap aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun itu berarti hanya 1 detik.

Note: Disini Aphrodi saya jadiin cewek, karena saya entah kenapa lebih suka straight pair ._.  
Tiap chapter gonta-ganti POV ._. untuk ch 3 Aphrodi POV dan Shirou POV

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Decretum (Final)

* * *

"... Maaf, aku tidak bisa berkata 100% akan terjadi... tapi, aku yakin suatu saat donor mata itu akan kau dapatkan! pasti!" ujar Shirou dengan begitu pasti. Intonasi yang membuatnya terdengar begitu yakin dan tegas benar-benar membuatku kembali memiliki tujuan hidupku. Sangat disayangkan aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sedang meyakinkanku.

Aku langsung mengangguk cepat. "Terima kasih... aku juga yakin... donor mata itu pasti akan memberiku kesempatan lagi untuk bermain piano." ujarku sambil kembali tersenyum.

* * *

Hari itu, adalah hari yang begitu berharga bagiku, hari dimana Shirou menyemangatiku tentang pentingnya hidup.

Dan waktu pun berlalu, sudah 6 bulan lebih aku menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang buta. Dengan terus berpegang erat dengan ucapan Shirou saat itu, aku terus berjuang menghadapi rasa sakit karena tidak dapat menggapai impianku disaat aku baru saja mendapatkan tujuan hidup.

Tapi, masih bisakah aku berpegangan pada ucapan itu? Dengan kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi yang hanya berhasil 70% dan kemungkinan mendapat mata yang cocok denganku yang hanya berpersentase 30%, apa benar aku dapat melihat lagi? bukankah itu hanya sebuah keajaiban yang dapat melakukannya?

Mungkin memang lebih baik aku menyerah dan menjalankan kehidupan sebagai manusia biasa. Tapi, dapatkah aku melupakan impianku semudah itu dan terus berjalan di tempat gelap yang bahkan tak kukenal ini. Aku masih terlalu egois untuk melupakan impianku.

Perlahan air mataku kembali mengalir setiap kali aku mengingat impian yang tidak akan bisa tercapai itu.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dengan cepat aku langsung menghapus air mataku.

"Ah, Afuro_-san_ sedang apa disini?"

Suara yang terdengar lumayan familiar, Gouenji-_kun_.

"Ah, aku... tadi aku ingin ke lapangan mau mengajak Shirou pulang bareng, tapi aku tersesat dan gak tahu harus jalan kemana. Go-Gouenji_-kun_ sendiri kenapa ke sini?"

Perlahan aku mendengar suara langkahnya mendekat. "Aku mau mengambil barang ini. Oh iya Afuro-san... surat itu... apa kau sudah membacanya?"

"Belum, aku berniat membacanya setelah penglihatanku kembali normal. Maaf..."

Gouenji-_kun_ terdiam sejenak. "Syukurlah, aku memang berniat kamu langsung membacanya tanpa ada perantara. Ah, aku sedang buru-buru maaf ya. Lapangan tinggal lurus kedepan saja kok. Aku duluan!"

... Kalimat terakhir Gouenji-_kun, _apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa aku menjadi begitu gugup mendengarnya?

* * *

Shirou POV

* * *

Aphrodi terus terlihat termenung. Apa yang terjadi?

"Fubuki!" terdengar anggota lain meneriakiku. Sesaat kubalikkan pandanganku, sebuah bola tengah melesat begitu cepat dan menghantam wajahku dengan lumayan cepat.

Gouenji yang sedari tadi berdiri didekatku langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung meraihnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tapi, pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari Aphrodi yang sekarang terlihat khawatir dan ketakutan.

Perlahan Gouenji berjalan mendekatiku sembari berbisik kearahku. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, datanglah ke halaman belakang setelah latihan." ujarnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi.

AKu begitu kaget mendengarnya, tapi kuhilangkan seluruh pikiran negatif yang terlintas dikepalaku dan kembali fokus pada latihan.

* * *

Hari sudah menjadi sore, dengan cepat aku langsung berlari ke halaman belakang usai latihan selesai.

Ditengah latar lapangan yang dipenuhi pepohonan rindang, Gouenji berdiri sambil menatap langit dengan begitu serius.

"... Jadi apa yang ignin kau bicarakan?" ucapku sambil berjalan mendekati sosok Gouenji.

Gouenji langsung berbalik badan menghadapku. Tatapannya begitu tajam, tampaknya topik yang akan ia bicarakan adalah topik yang serius.

"Fubuki... aku memiliki perasaan pada Afuro-_san_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa hubunganmu dengannya dan apakah kamu memiliki perasaan khusus dengannya." ujarnya singkat tanpa lepas dari tatapan yang begitu serius.

Kalimat itu... kalimat yang selalu kutakutkan dan selalu kuharap takkan muncul disaat kami memiliki rasa persahabatan yang kuat.

Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Menyerahkan semuanya demi persahabatan dan melupakan cinta pertamaku atau bertindak egois dan tidak mengalah?

Ah, hidup benar-benar tak adil ya... disaat aku baru mengerti perasaanku pada Aphrodi... hal ini harus muncul dihadapanku.

"... Aku hanya teman dekat Aphrodi dan kami tidak memiliki hubungan ataupun perasaan khusus. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, tenang saja aku mendukungmu Gouenji!" haha, aku bodoh ya... mendukung hal yang sangat berlawan dari keinginan dan merelakan segalanya hanya demi seorang sahabat.

Gouenji hanya tersenyum menatapku. "... Terima kasih, kukira kita akan menjadi rival karena hal ini. Maaf, aku ada janji dengan Yuuka jadi aku akan pulang duluan, dah!" ujarnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Dan sekarang aku sendirian, karena semua tingkah bodoh yang kulakukan, aku hanya bisa menyesal diakhir.

Perlahan air hujan turun membasahiku. Menghilangkan kristal bening yang mengalir dengan begitu lancar.

Maaf, bila aku hanya menjadi baban dan selalu bertingkah egois.

* * *

Aphrodi POV

* * *

Usai latihan, aku tidak mendengar Shirou menyapa ataupun berjalan mendekatiku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas yang sudah kututup terbuka secara perlahan. "Shirou? darimana saja? ayo pulang, hujannya deras sekali... untung aku bawa pa-

Kalimatku terhenti saat aku menyentuh tubuh Shirou yang basah. "Maafkan aku..."

"Haha, apa maksudmu? kamu kan tidak bersalah apapun. Ayo pulang!" Shirou terdengar begitu sedih. Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada seorang pun yang membuka mulut untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hal ini justru membuatku semakin khawatir.

Kalau saja aku bisa melihat, aku pasti bisa mengetahui permasalahan ini. Tapi dengan keadaanku sekarang...

Aku benar-benar tidak berguna ya...

"Kita sudah sampai dirumahmu. Aphrodi, aku permisi pulang. Jaga kesehatan ya, dan semoga kau bahagia." Terdengar suara Shirou yang begitu lembut. Kalimat penuh doa dan terdengar begitu baik. Ini bagaikan kalimat terakhir sebelum seseorang akan pergi jauh. Sangat jauh sampai tidak bisa bertemu lagi.

"Shirou! Shirou!" suaraku tidak tersampaikan. Semoga rasa takut ini hanya pemikiran yang salah. Semoga saja...

* * *

Shirou POV

* * *

Terdengar suara Aphrodi memanggilku. Tapi kuabaikan seluruh panggilannya dan terus berjalan ditengah derasnya hujan.

Aku selalu berbuat egois demi mendapatkan kesenanganku. Mungkin sekaranglah aku berbuat baik.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama aku sampai dirumah sakit yang pernah merawat Aphrodi.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu. Aku menunggu sebentar di lobby sambil menuliskan surat terakhir yang akan kusampaikan pada Aphrodi tepat setelah operasi selesai.

Kubuka tasku kembali dan kuambil sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang. Untung saja kotak ini tidak basah.

Aku hanya tersenyum sejenak sebelum memasukkan surat itu kedalam kotak itu. Disaat kubuka kotak itu, perlahan melodi-melodi indah mengalun dari kotak itu. Sekarang hilang sudah semua penyesalanku, aku langsung berjalan kearah resepsionis untuk mengisi formulir donor mata dan menitipkan kotak itu pada salah satu suster yang akrab dengan Aphrodi saat masih dirawat disini.

Dengan cepat aku mengisi seluruh formulir yang harus kuisi dan langsung beranjak keruangan yang akan menjadi tempat terakhirku di bumi ini.

Kupejamkan mataku disaat dokter perlahan memberikan suntik mati padaku. Ya, inilah akhir dari hidupku.

Maaf, dan selamat tinggal Aphrodi. Semoga kau senang dengan kehidupan barumu. Kalau aku bisa terlahir kembali...

Aku ingin mendengar permainan pianomu dan bertemu denganmu kembali.

* * *

Aphrodi POV

* * *

#DEG! Secara tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Seluruh pikiran entah kenapa dipenuhi Shirou. Ada apa dengannya? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

Lamunanku terhenti ketika aku mendengar bunyi telepon yang berdering. Aku mencoba meraih telepon tersebut. Telepon yang begitu kutunggu, telepon dari rumah sakit.

"Kediaman Afuro? Saya dari Rumah Sakit Central. Kami baru saja mendapatkan donor mata yang cocok untuk Afuro-san, dapatkah anda melakukan operasi malam ini?"

Donor... mata? Air mataku kembali membendung, akhirnya aku bisa kembali menggapai impianku.

"Ya, saya aku segera mengambli operasi itu. Terima kasih, sus!"

Dengan cepat aku langsung memanggil ibu dan memberitahukan berita ini. Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat lagi. Aku harus memberitahukan pada Shirou!

Aku meminta ibu untuk menekan tombol angka pada , telepon itu sama sekali tidak dia angkat. Aku semakin khawatir dibuatnya. Tapi kuhilangkang kekhawatiranku dan kukabari Gouenji-_kun_ dan Haruna-_chan _tentang berita ini.

* * *

Beberapa menit sebelum operasi ini dimulai, rasanya begitu gugup. Tiba-tiba seorang suster mendekatiku.

"Terumi-_chan_, berterima kasihlah pada pendonornya. Dia rela memberikan matanya padamu tanpa takut akan ada penyesalan." ujarnya sambil memegangi bahuku.

Orang yang melakukan donor mata ini... orang yang masih hidup? kenapa dia rela melakukan suntik mati demi aku? siapa dia?

Operasi pun dimulai, obat bius telah merangsang keseluruh tubuhku dan membuatku kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Eh? aku... bisa melihat jam dinding?

Penglihatanku... aku kembali normal. Syukurlah aku masih bisa kembali.

Aku menangis terharu melihat keadaanku yang sudah kembali normal. Kamar yang begitu putih, ini masih di dalam rumah sakit ya?

Eh? pandanganku terhenti disaat aku melihat kotak yang terlihat mewah disamping vas bunga.

_Aphrodi ni todoke_. Untukku?

Aku langsung membuka kotak musik itu. Melodi-melodi lagu Nocturne mengalun pelan dari kotak musik itu. Didalam kotak itu terdapat sepucuk surat.

Kubuka surat itu dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

_Aphrodi ni todoke,_

_Konnichiwa, bagaimana keadaanmu? sehat kan? Disaat kau membaca surat ini, pasti penglihatanmu sudah kembali normal. Syukurlah ya Aphrodi..._

_Maaf kemarin saat pulang bersama aku tidak banyak berbicara padamu. Aku kemarin terus berpikir, apa aku bisa membuat semua orang tersenyum dengan memilih jalan ini._

_Maaf, kalau kau bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan mata itu, orang itu adalah aku, Fubuki Shirou. Aku selalu membuatmu dalam masalah, maka dari itu aku ingin membalas budimu dengan memberikan donor mata ini. Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi, sepertinya dengan memberikan donor mata ini, aku dapat menyampaikan segala hal yang ingin kukatakan._

_Maaf dan terima kasih atas segala perhatian dan kasih sayang yang selalu kau berikan disaat kita bersama. Dan maaf jika aku hanya bisa mengatakannya melalui surat ini._

_Aku menyukaimu... sayonara, Aphrodi._

_-Fubuki Shirou_

Butiran kristal bening ini mulai mengalir dan membasahi surat yang terus kugenggam sedari tadi. Bodoh! kenapa dia memilih untuk memberikan matanya dan membuang nyawanya? kenapa!?

Aku langsung berdiri dan menatap cermin yang bertengger didekat kamar mandi. Iris biru yang sedikit kehijauan... ini... warna iris mata Shirou.

Kenapa demi aku dia sampai melakukan ini!? aku... aku hanya menjadi mengganggu hidupnya.

Aku terjatuh sambil terus menangis. Apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpanya?

"... Kenapa kau harus pergi demi aku? padahal aku masih bisa menunggu donor itu daripada mendapatkannya darimu. Kau kejam sekali, pergi begitu saja sebelum aku dapat mengutarakan perasaanku. Aku juga menyukaimu... Shirou! hiks." Aku terus terisak membayangkan senyuman yang hilang dari pandanganku.

Aku merasa bodoh karena selalu memendam perasaan ini dan tidak memberitahukannya dulu. Sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk dan menangisi kepergiannya.

Kalau ada kehidupan kedua, berkan aku kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Kumohon!

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku pergi kesekolah seperti biasa. Tentunya tanpa ada kehadiran Shirou yang sering menjemputku.

Sesampai disekolah, seluruh penghuni sekolah ikut mengantar kepergian Shirou. Satu kelas tak ada yang dapat mengubah ekspresinya, mereka hanya bisa diam bahkan menangis kehilangan teman sekelasnya yang begitu berharga.

Ditengah lamunanku, Gouenji-_kun _menepuk bahuku. "Aku yakin dia akan bahagia disana." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Gouenji. Untuk apa aku terus bersedih? itu hanya akan membuat Shirou menjadi tidak tenang.

"Oh iya Afuro-_san,_ bisa bicara sebentar?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab ajakan Gouenji-_kun_.

* * *

"Aku... menyukaimu..."

Aku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Tapi aku kembali terdiam.

"Hanya suka? tidak mengajak pacaran atau semacamnya?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"... Aku tidak bisa... Karena aku sudah mengetahui jawabanmu. Maka dari itu aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku." ujar Gouenji-_kun_, matanya tampak begitu sedih.

Tapi aku sedikit bingung apa maksudnya sudah mengetahui jawabanku? "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kemarin... aku berniat menjengukmu karena Yuuka diinap dirumah sakit yang sama, tapi ketika aku masuk ke kamarmu...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Gouenji POV

* * *

"... Kenapa kau harus pergi demi aku? padahal aku masih bisa menunggu donor itu daripada mendapatkannya darimu. Kau kejam sekali, pergi begitu saja sebelum aku dapat mengutarakan perasaanku. Aku juga menyukaimu... Shirou! hiks."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Selama ini Afuro-_san_ selalu terlihat tegar dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Tersenyum tanpa merasakan beban. Disaat kehilangan Fubuki, wajahnya begitu terlihat penuh dengan penyesalan. Aku merasa bersalah, mungkin lebih baik aku meninggalkan perasaan ini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membahagiakan dia, Fubuki.

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Aphrodi POV

* * *

"Fubuki... dia mendonorkan matanya untukmu tanpa meminta izin pada kami. Tapi mendengar ucapanmu kemarin, aku sudah merasa tak bisa berbuat apapun. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Fubuki." Gouenji-_kun_ terus melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Aku tersenyum. Bodoh, jadi dia mendoakanku untuk bahagia sedangkan dia menghapuskan kebahagiaan terbesarku?

"Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku, tapi aku... Ingin terus menyimpan perasaan ini dan menyatakannya disaat yang tepat. Maaf, Gouenji-_kun_." aku hanya menjawab sedikit sambil membungkukkan badan.

Gouenji-_kun_ hanya bisa tersenyum. "Tidak, kebahagiaanmu, merupakan hal terpenting sekarang karena aku sudah berjanji padanya. Terima kasih sudah mau jadi temanku."

Shirou, penglihatanku sudah kembali berkat dirimu, tapi... aku belum bisa menyampaikan perasaan dan janji yang sudah kusimpan.

"Gouenji! Terumi-_chan!_ pelajaran sudah mau mulai!"

Suatu saat nanti, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan kelak, aku akan menepati janjiku,

Kan kumainkan lagu Conturbatio dan Decretum khusus untukmu.

* * *

Dan inilah chapter terakhir dari fict ini... TT^TT aku akan merindukan fict ini. Hari ini aku upload 1 chapter 2 cerita yang berbeda XD *yey!* mungkin bokutachi no uta tidak begitu ditunggu tapi aku senang bisa menyelesaikannya XD

Theme song chapter 3... kali ini lagu yang membuat satu-kesatuan dengan lagu chapter 2... **Decretum-Kajiura Yuki**. Lagu ini cocok banget didengar setelah mendengarkan lagu Conturbatio. Nyambung lho entah kenapa XD terus yang kedua... kembali bersama **Nocturne-F. F. Chopin**. Author begitu banyak make lagu klasik ya? XD iya, dari kecil gak tahu kenapa suka yang klasikan XD

Oh iya, saya mau numpang balas review karena saya adalah anak males yang buka FFn aja gak tau kapan

**Mist Harmonicts: **ayo sabarkan hati dulu XD iya, aku juga kasian sama Aphrodi yang jadi buta Q_Q *plakk! (kalo gitu jangan dibikin buta dong!). Kalo dipikir iya juga tinggal dikit banget sebelum tamat TT^TT aku juga bakal rindu sama fict ini... tapi setelah kubaca lagi fict ini... ternyata kisahnya unik juga ya? OvOu gak nyangka aku... untuk chapter 3... untung banget karena banyak konflik jadinya panjang XD terima kasih reviewnya, dan sangat diharapkan masih minat baca ini. arigatou! XD

**Watanabe Mayuyu: **iya update yang ini lebih menyenangkan (untuk sementara) soalnya idenya masih hangat XD maaf senpai Aphrodi kubikin buta QAQ oh iya, satu lagi... awalnya aku mau bikin GouenAphro tapi setelah dipikir... kesannya bakalan jadi katakoi triangle (cinta segitiga yang tidak berbalas) dong QAQ jadi kupikir mungkin lebih baik tetep AphroShiro... gomennasai TTATT lain kali Yu bikinin ShuuTeru deh *plokk! (ini ceritanya nyogok ya?). Iya, kan Terumi anak tunggal, namanya aja sampe diganti jadi Aphrodi XD. hai! makasih udah mau repiu, ini baru saya update sama IFT X9. diharapkan masih minat baca yang extra.

Huwaaa! walaupun yang review cuma 2 orang tapi saya seneng banget XD karena sekarang saya tahu kalau saya tidak sendirian dan masih ada yang mau nyemangatin X'D terima kasih XD *bow*

Selanjutnya adalah Extra~ XD Extra menceritakan kejadian 2 tahun setelah itu, saat mereka SMA.

Mungkin sekian aja~ jaa ne XD

Review?


	4. Bokutachi no Uta

Seragam... ok! peralatan sekolah... ok! penampilan... sepertinya tidak perlu ada perubahan.

Perkenalkan semua, namaku Afuro Terumi, murid baru di SMA Raimon. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke SMA ini, bertepatan juga dgn 2 tahun semenjak kepergiannya.

... Kenapa aku bersedih sekarang? kan aku harusnya tersenyum disaat upacara nanti. Tanpa memikirkan kembali permasalahan yang terus menghujaniku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

Kelopak bunga sakura yang terus menghujaniku terkesan begitu indah. Sakura... bunga ini juga yang memulai pertemuan pertamaku dengannya...

Seorang pemuda yang sangat baik hati bernama Fubuki Shirou. Pemuda yang juga merupakan teman pertamaku dan cinta pertamaku.

Mengingatnya selalu membuatku tersenyum sedih. Terkadang pun aku akan menangis bila mengingatnya

Mulai sekarang aku akan menjalani hidup baruku yang akan membawakan kebahagiaan seperti harapan terakhirnya.

* * *

Our Music

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this fict that's all

Summary: Kita bertemu, menjalani semuanya dan kita berpisah. Itulah takdir yang selalu kita jalani. Bila segala takdir berjalan begitu, aku berharap aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun itu berarti hanya 1 detik.

Note: Disini Aphrodi saya jadiin cewek, karena saya entah kenapa lebih suka straight pair ._.  
Tiap chapter gonta-ganti POV ._. untuk ch extra Aphrodi POV

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter Extra: Bokutachi no Uta

* * *

"Terumi-_chan_! pagi!" Otonashi Haruna, itulah nama gadis ceria yang baru saja menyapaku dengan begitu ceria.

Aku hanya tersenyum polos sembari menyapanya balik. Disampingnya berdiri pula pemuda bertampang _cool_ yang merupakan temanku sejak SMP, Gouenji Shuuya-_kun_.

"SMA Raimon dipenuhi oleh sakura ya. Sepertinya SMA ini menjadi tempat murid-murid menemukan jodohnya." ujar Haruna-_chan_ sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Ini sekolah, bukan tempat untuk ajang cari pacar, Otonashi-_san_." Gouenji-_kun _pun langsung mengejek Haruna-_chan_ seperti biasa.

Aku hanya terkekeh memandang mereka. Mengalihkan pendangan dari mereka, aku kembali menatap bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dihadapan kami sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sayang ya, Shirou tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kita." ucapku pelan.

Haruna-_chan _ kini tampak sedih. "Terumi_-chan, _masih belum bisa melupakan Fubuki?"

Aku tersenyum sejenak. "Tentu saja tidak akan pernah kulupa." sembari menjelaskannya aku langsung menghadap langit biru yang begitu cerah.

* * *

Dan pelajaran berlalu dengan begitu lancar. Hanya pelajaran biasa seperti yang dilakukan sekolah lain. Hari-hari seperti ini, rasanya terlalu damai untuk dirasakan.

Sudah 2 tahun terlewat semenjak kejadian itu berlangsung, tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakannya apalagi mengubah perasaanku.

Walaupun aku tersenyum diluar ketika mengucapkan namanya, tapi rasanya begitu sakit kalau mengingat kejadian itu.

"Dasar bodoh..." bisikku pelan sambil kembali meneteskan air mata.

Kalau saja sekarang ada nominasi orang terbodoh di dunia, aku pasti akan memilihmu. Pasti!

* * *

Dengan rasa kesal yang menghujaniku setelah mengingat kembali tentangnya, aku pun menghentakkan kaki kearah ruang musik.

Sembari menunggu, Haruna dan Gouenji menyelesaikan pemilihan anggota baru di klub.

Sesampai di hadapan piano yang berdiri tegap, aku menyentuhnya perlahan. Piano... ya... benda yang telah memberiku masa depan dan hal yang menghapuskan orang yang sangat berharga untukku.

"... hehe, rasanya aku seperti madesu saja. Terus memikirkan Shirou tidak akan membantuku di masa depan dan lagipula... itu akan membuatnya tidak tenang... ya... kan..." aku langsung menempati kursi dihadapan piano itu. Sembari terisak dengan sedikit murung, aku menenggelamkan wajahku di tuts-tuts dihadapanku.

_Kalau aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, aku ingin mendengarkan permainan pianomu lagi._ Kalimat yang terdapat dalam surat terakhir Shirou, apakah... permainan yang sudah membuatku terpisah dengannya, dapat membuatnya bahagia?

Aku pun menekan salah satu tuts putih yang terdapat dihadapanku. Bunyinya yang agak tinggi dan terletak pada urutan kelima dalam tangga nada. Bunyi yang memulai lagu Conturbatio dan Decretum.

Aku langsung melanjutkan lagu itu. Usai 1 menit kulakukan untuk memainkan salah satu dari dua kesatuan itu. "Shirou... kenapa... HAL INI HARUS TERJADI PADAKU!?" aku berteriak lumayan encang sembari memukul tuts itu secara acak.

"Karena aku ingin kau merasakan kebahagiaan seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu... Aphrodi."

Eh? Kualihkan pandanganku kearah jendela yang terletak lumayan dekat dengan piano. Shi... rou...

Tes! sekali lagi air mataku kembali mengalir layaknya hujan yang menghiasi saat-saat terakhirku bersamanya. "Lama tak bertemu, Aphrodi."

Aku menggeleng. Tak mempercayai kenyataan yang tampak jelas didepan mataku. Aku benar-benar mempercayai kenyataan bahwa Shirou sekarang tengah tersenyum padaku sembari duduk di dahan pohon sakura dihdapanku. "Tidak, Shirou sudah mati 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan semua alasannya karena kesalahanku. Tidak mungkin Shirou ada disini! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" aku membantah rasa senang yang kembali melanda hati. Kalau benar ini mimpi, tolong jangan pernah bangunkan aku.

Shirou tersenyum lembut menatapku. "Aku... memang masih hidup... maaf aku membohongimu. Dan aku sengaja masuk ke sini, hanya untuk meminta maaf..." aku benar-benar tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapan itu. Aku senang dia kembali disini, tapi...

"Tolong jangan salahkan dirimu! Aku tahu ini egois, dan aku tahu kalau ini memang pilihanmu. Tapi aku... tapi aku, tidak pernah merasa tindakanmu salah. Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku pasti sudah kehilangan masa depanku. Kalau saja disetiap hari kau tidak ada disisiku, aku pasti aku merasa kalau memang akulah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bahagia. Tapi ketika kau berkata kalau kaulah pendonor itu melalui surat itu... aku... tidak akan pernah berkata aku tidak bersyukur dengan mata yang kau berikan, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu yang merupakan cahaya dikehidupanku. Maka dari itu, tolong jangan berkata ini adalah kesalahanmu. Karena kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan paling besar dalam hidupku." Aku menjelaskannya sembari terus terisak. Rasa kesal dan bahagia terus menemani penjelasanku.

Shirou kembali tersenyum bahagia. Ia langsung lompat dan meraih jendela ruangan ini. "Maaf, tapi ini memang kesalahanku. Akulah yang memilih untuk melakukan suntik mati itu, tapi hal itu malah membuatmu semkin sedih. Dan aku... merasa bersalah juga padanya..." Shirou menjelaskannya sembari menatap kesal lengannya yang sekarang ia genggam dengan erat.

Padanya? "Apa maksudmu?"

Shirou menatap lurus kearah irisku yang sekarang senada dengan warna irisnya. "... Ketika aku berniat memberikan mataku sebagai hadiah terakhirku sambil melepaskan seluruh penyesalanku, aku menuliskan surat terakhir itu untukmu. Surat yang kusampaikan melalui kotak musik yang melantunkan musik Nocturne. Usai menuliskan seluruh isi hati yang belum tersampaikan dan mengisi formulir untuk memberikan organ penglihatanku untuk disumbangkan...

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Shirou POV

* * *

Aku mulai untuk memejamkan mataku sebelum aku menerima suntik matiku. Semoga saja Aphrodi dapat mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang melebihi saat-saat bersamaku.

#BRAKK! disaat dokter beru saja memasukkan jarum suntiknya, seseorang mendobrak pintu ruangan ini dan membuat pandanganku dan dokter tersebut langsung tertuju padanya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah _crimson_ dengan tetesan air mata yang membendung di matanya.

"Tolong biarkan aku mendonorkan mata itu untuk orang yang kau tuju." ucapannya begitu aneh. Aku ingin meminta dokter melanjutkan suntik mati ini, tapi dokter tersebut terdiam menatap pemud itu.

"Kau... Kira Hiroto, adik pasien ruangan 2380 kan? kenapa kamu bisa ada disini!? Kira-_san_ terimalah kenyataan, kakakmu memang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, tapi jangan pernah meminta permintaan bodoh seperti ini!"

Pemuda bernama Hiroto tadi langsung menyangkal dengan begitu tegas. "Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar hidupku lebih berarti. Aku... aku merasa bersalah kepada kakakku. Dia selalu mengajarkanku untuk saling membantu, menyayangi, dan terus menjaga keutuhan keluarga dalam panti asuhan. Tapi, karena tingkahku yang begitu egois... kakak sampai mati hanya karena melindungiku yang berusaha mengambilkan bola milik anak yang bermain di taman. Kalau saja dia tidak mengucapkan kalimat "Kita harus selalu melindungi dan membantu seseorang, terutama seseorang yang sangat berarti", aku pasti... tidak akan pernah menyadari seberapa besar kakakku mempercayakan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkanku! Maka dari itu biarkan aku mendonorkan mata untuknya!" ujarnya panjang lebar. Matanya tidak bergeming saat ia mengucapkannya.

"Tapi... kenapa kau sampai ingin memberikan matamu untukku?" Aku kebingungan dengan ucapannya dan mulai untuk bangkit dan menatap pemuda itu.

Ia tersenyum dengan leluasa. "Setelah kehilangan kakakku, aku sudah tidak memiliki masa depan yang begitu cerah. Tapi setelah mendengar lagu dari kotak musik itu, semua kenanganku bersama kakak kembali terkenang dalam hatiku. Sedih untuk mengingatnya, tapi aku kembali teringat dengan ucapannya untuk membantu seseorang. Dan inilah hal terakhir yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuat hidupku berarti. Maka dari itu... kumohon..." Hiroto menundukkan kepalanya sembari memohon padaku untuk membiarkannya merelakannya memberikan matanya.

"... Baiklah, aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menjadi pendonorku, tapi aku... juga merasa bersalah karena membuatmu memberikan penglihatan dan nyawamu untuk temanku." aku pun menghela nafas pasrah dan memberinya izin. Tatapan Hiroto kini tampak begitu lega. Dengan tatapan lega yang ditambah dengan tatapan bahagia ia tersenyum lembut kearahku. "Ah, hadiah itu, kotak musik dan surat... dapatkah kau tetap memberinya padanya? Ketika aku melihatmu menulis surat itu tadi, aku melihat tatapan puasmu setelah memasukkan surat itu ke kotak musik tadi."

"Ah, tapi itu!-

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuat dramamu menjadi seperti kenyataan, dengan begitu kau bisa puas kan, Fubuki-_san_?" tanpa sengaja terdengar seseorang memberikan ide sembari berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Natsumi-_san_!?"

"Aku akan membuatmu seolah-olah mati dan memindahkanmu ke Hokkaido. Bagaimana?" usul Natsumi-_san_. Aku berpikir sejenak, dan mengangguk setuju.

* * *

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Aphrodi POV

* * *

"Jadi... kematianku hanya sebuah drama yang terus berjalan selama 2 tahun. Maaf aku membohongimu, Aphrodi." Shirou menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku menatap Shirou dengan sedikit kesal. Setelah menelan penjelasannya, aku langsung berlari memeluk tubuh orang yang begitu kurindukan selama 2 tahun ini. "Bodoh... jangan pernah melakukannya... kau tidak tahu seberapa terpuruknya aku dengan berita kebohongan itu. Aku bahkan sampai kehilangan perasaan percaya dan masa depanku. Karena dengan perginya dirimu dari hadapanku merupakan hal yang paling tidak ingin kurasakan didunia ini. Melihatmu berdiri dihadapanku sekarang... benar-benar merupakan hal yang begitu ingin kurasakan selama 2 tahun ini... tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, Shirou." Aku terus terisak sembari memeluk tubuh Shirou.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi... karena itu hanya menyakiti perasaanku."

Aku langsung menatap tajam Shirou. "Perasaanku juga tahu! kamu mengerti tidak sih seberapa sedihnya aku hanya karena mengira kau sudah tidak ada di dunia ini!?"

Shirou tertawa lepas. "Hahaha, maaf deh maaf..."

"Aku kan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi kalau keseharianku tidak ditemani oleh orang yang kusukai..." Aku pun mengakhiri penjelasanku dengan sedikit pelan. Rona merah dipipiku tidak dapat kusembunyikan disaat aku mengucapkannya.

Tapi ucapanku berhasil membuat Shirou juga merona mendengarnya. "Aku juga kesepian kok, tidak perlu segitu marahnya..."

Mendengar ucapan Shirou pun membuat kami kembali tertawa bahagia layaknya 2 tahun yang lalu. Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberikan kembali kebahagiaan terbesarku.

Perlahan angin hangat menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura tempat Shirou memanjat keruangan ini. "Dibawah guguran bunga sakura... seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu ya." ucapku sembari tersenyum puas menatap Shirou yang tersenyum menatap kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah muda yang berterbangan kearah kami.

Shirou hanya membalas ucapanku sembari tersenyum puas sambil mengangguk puas.

1 tahun kami melewati waktu dengan begitu indah. 2 tahun kami berpisah. Dan sekarang kami pun bertemu kembali dengan pertemuan yang sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, disaat kami bertemu pertama kali.

Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu saat itu, hidupku tidak akan menjadi seindah ini. Terima kasih telah menghiasi kehidupanku, Fubuki Shirou-_kun_. Suatu saat, aku ingin benar-benar menyampaikan perasaan asliku padamu.

"... ka..." samar-samar aku mendengar ucapan Shirou. "Eh? apa? katakan dengan jelas, Shirou."

"Aku bilang... aku juga menyukaimu... Te-terima kasih sudah mau menyukaiku juga. Mungkin aku telat mengucapkannya, dan mungkin Gouenji sudah sempat mengambil kesempatan dulu... ma-maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ujar Shirou, kali ini ia begitu tersipu malu.

Aku begitu kaget. Jadi jawabannya berbalas ya? Aku pun langsung mengangguk lega. "Tentu saja aku mau." ujarku dengan ceria.

Kami pun tersenyum bersama. Bila ditanya apa yang merupakan kebahagiaan terbesarku, aku akan menjawab adalah disaat aku duduk santai bermain lagu Conturbatio dan Decretum dengan piano sambil ditemani Shirou disampingku. Terima kasih sudah melengkapi hariku.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

HUWAAAA! kenapa diantara semua fict yang pingin banget kuselesain fict ini yang duluan tamat!? TTATT kenapa!? *dilempar sepatu* (karena kamu yang nyelesain sendiri tahu!) Jaa, minna-sama... dan inilah chp extra untuk fict BokuUta... Theme song-nya sangat khusus untuk hari ini adalah... **Bokutachi no Uta-Sako Tomohisa**! kalo boleh jujur... saya aja gak nyangka bakalan nemuin lagu yang sama persis sama judul fict ini XD aduh kak Tomohisa, padahal gak usah bikinin lagu dengan judul fict ini buat saya *dijatuhin dari tebing* (itu lagu buat ending theme anime, Author sedeng!)

beberapa event disini dominan dengan lagu BokuUta, tapi sambil ngetik Lagu **Negaiboshi-Aoi Shouta**, **Hoshi no Fantajia-Aijima Cecil (CV. Toriumi Kousuke)**, dan **Starline-Kiyama Hiroto** menemani beberapa scene didalam fict. Dan entah kenapa cocok-cocok aja sama fictnya... ._.u oh iya, mengenai irisnya Hiroto... reader-_san _sama pemikiran dengan saya tidak? soalnya saya kan punya fotonya Fubuki sama Hiroto trus karena saya galau nyari orang yang warna matanya sama yang Fubuki, saya ngelirik ke Hiroto... bagian matanya Hiroto sama Fubuki... bagian ijo tuanya senada rupanya... dan saya langsung sujud syuur ngetahuin ada yang warna matanya senada sama Fubuki. (Thank you Hiroto!)

Yak, selanjutnya saya akan membalas review~

**Takahashi Tomoya: **Tomo! TT^TT arigatou udah sering mampir dan baca fictku... sumpah aku seneng banget... trus, itu... jangan gregetan disekolah dong... =A= (masih inget gara-gara nih anak numpang baca pake laptopku di sekolah) tapi untung kalo fict ini bisa bikin kamu nangis (kalo baca ditempat sepi sih). sekali lagi makasih udah review XD**  
**

**Megumare** **Hikaru**-senpai: eh? sou ka... gak apa-apa kok nee-chan XD nee-chan udah bersedia baca aja udah bikin seneng. Apalagi sampe bersedia direview XD iya, aku suka banget sama scene itu dan sebenernya scene yang disitu udah kepikiran lama banget gara-gara kerjaan tiap hari dengerin dua kesatuan lagu instrumen itu. Rasanya nyesek banget pas dengerinnya, kerasa banget feelnya jdi orang yang diceritain dilagu itu XD pertama kali dengerin aja Yu langsung berkaca-kaca. Iya, Yu juga setuju kalo kotak musik itu hadiah paling bagus XD Yu dari kecil pingin punya tapi gak kesampean XD Hehe, udah lama nee-chan gak ngerusuh XD gak apa gak usah sungkan ngerusuh XD lagian Yu seneng-seneng aja XD makasih udah baca dan review nee-chan XD

**Mist Harmonicts: **karena nasibnya di fict begitu TT^TT eh, tapi tuh pangeran ngantuk gak jadi mati kok X9b eh!? masa sih!? yah, feel-nya jadi kurang kerasa u,u ah gak apa deh, asalkan udah bikin reader puas udah bikin seneng XD iya~ entah kenapa jadi kepikiran Natsuki Shinomiya deh (ini bukan fandom utapri mbak, ini IE!) eh, makasih udah bilang fict ini kece... padahal aku takut malah jelek... TT^TT makasih pujian dan reviewnya XD

**Watanabe Mayuyu: **eh!? gomen udah bikin nangis... QAQ (padahal dalem hati seneng bisa bikin reader-nya nangis). Tenang aja ini gak jadi ditinggalin kok XD Shirou balik lagi setelah bohong XD. Iya, soalnya sebenernya warna rambut Aphrodi cocok sama banya warna jadi gampang kalo mau nyari bola mata XD soalnya bakalan sering cocok XD *ditendang Aphrodi* iya, mereka baru masuk SMA ^w^)/ ok, ini udah saya update. Makasih udah ngereview dan baca sampe akhir senpai XD

Oh iya minna-san, aku lupa menjelaskan arti dari setiap judul chapter... **chapter 1: connect (terhubung)**, dimana pertama kalinya Shirou dan Aphrodi bertemu dan terhubung dengan pita pertemanan dan yang akhirnya berkembang jadi perasaan mutual XD. **Chapter 2: Conturbatio (disorder: tidak terarah)**, Shirou dan Aphrodi yang mendadak mendapatkan begitu banyak masalah yang begitu berat sehingga banyak hal jadi tidak terarah. **Chapter 3: Decretum (Dissolution: penyelesaian)**, kesimpulan dan tindakan Shirou yang membuat akhir dari permasalahan mereka walaupun itu malah membuat sebuah permasalahan yang begitu berat untuk Aphrodi X3. **Chapter Extra: Bokutachi no Uta (Our Song: Lagu Kita)**, penyelesaian dari semua permasalahan yang terus berlanjut selama 2 tahun. Dengan dilantunkan lagu Conturbatio dan Decretum, yang merupakan lagu mereka berdua dihadapan Shirou, janji lama mereka dan akhir bahagia mereka pun terselsaikan. Dan itulah plot yang waktu itu saya atur buat fict ini XD gaje? iya dong namanya aja Fuyuri, pasti gaje lah XD

Mungkin sekian aja~ Aku bakalan sangat merindukan kalian X'D jaa ne XD Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mengikuti kisah BokuUta sampai akhir XD

Review?


End file.
